


Skipping Breakfast

by oncetherelivedaboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, kind of sickfic but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetherelivedaboy/pseuds/oncetherelivedaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's got issues with his blood sugar if he doesn't eat food in the morning, Alex doesn't know about this until it happens while they're at work. Also, I suck at titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Breakfast

John regrets skipping breakfast as soon as he gets in the car, the coffee he’d sucked down already making his nerves jittery. Alex is talking in the passenger seat, he loved him, he really did, but sometimes with Alexander you had to tune out of the rants about co-workers, and ramblings on the state budget of Massachusetts. It’s been awhile since he’s skipped his morning meal, after his experiences with passing out during assemblies at school he’d been careful to at least monitor his blood sugar and eat something that had at least a bit of substance to it, avoiding sugary foods in the mornings because they’d make him crash within hours. Normally he’d have a smoothie he’d prepared the night before and toss in the blender before leaving on work days, or if Alex got up early and surprised him with toast and eggs, the extent of Alex’s cooking abilities. Alex was a notorious skipper of meals, normally wolfing something down in the evening that consisted of more than enough calories to cover the day. John would chide him for that, saying that his metabolism would slow if he continued, to which he’d playfully flip him off and insist that the two of them went to the gym, three times a week already at John’s request. John was the one who cooked between the two of them, made sure that Alex ate somewhat healthily most nights, packed him lunches for work, knowing if he didn’t Alex wouldn’t eat. The fridge was always stocked, something John had always taken for granted until Alex had pointed it out to him one sleepy night as he lay across John’s chest, fingers running through the soft dark hair, as a kid he and his mom hadn’t had enough money to stock a fridge full and when the end of the month rolled around it wasn’t rare for it be completely bare. 

He’s a chef, that's an important detail to his life, working at a high end restaurant in D.C., Saturday nights and three or four weekdays, schedules were doled out once a month to tell him those days. He isn’t working today though and Alex was bringing him along to the office, no reason behind it except that his workload was currently somewhat light and no one would complain about sitting on the couch in his office typing away at his own laptop, updating the blog Alex had insisted he make for cooking, a mix of original recipes and some more personal aspects. Discussing his work, his life, his  fiancé , sometimes he posted pictures of breakfasts he’d made and sometimes teased playfully at Alex on there, the fact that he had nearly burnt the house down trying to make popcorn was a story he would not soon forget. His own face stayed off the blog, but he had quite a following, not huge, but large enough that someone might recognize him and he had no desire for that, he may discuss his work, but he never stated where he worked. 

“John, babe, you feeling ok?” It was Alex, watching him from the passenger seat as they waited at a light, they lived in a townhouse on the outskirts of the main city, but close enough that on warmer days biking to work was an option. The traffic in the city was always hell but it was a colder day so they pulled out the keys to the beat-up old chevy and headed out. 

“I’m fine.” He said, Alex’s thumb gliding across his knuckles.

“You sure? You look a little pale.” 

“I’m alright.” The light turned green and the cars moved forward. Parking at government buildings was always a hassle, even if you were an employee. It took a bit for Alex to navigate the parking garage and find them a spot. The cold seeped through the wool coat and Alex took his hand as they stepped out and met at the back of the car. He pressed the back of his hand to John’s forehead. 

“You’re not warm.” He says. “Weird, maybe you just haven’t had enough sun recently.” He’s a bit shaky and he knows Alex can feel it in his palm, though he doesn’t comment, just leads him to his office. John will be fine as soon as he sits down,  “Did you get enough sleep last night?”

“I think you’re a little backwards today.” John says, dropping onto the couch in the office as Alex sets up his laptop at the desk.

“What do you mean?”

“Normally I’m the one making sure you’re not sick.” Alex scoffs, crouching under his desk to plug in the charger. 

“That’s because I’m notoriously unhealthy and would probably be dead without you.”

“Don’t say things like that.” John says, and Alex glances up at him over the front of the desk. 

“Sorry.” He’s about to duck back under and then seemed to think better of it, looking over to John again. “It’s true though, I’m a mess without you.” He the disappears back under the desk.  “If you start feeling weird, tell me ok?” John nods, momentarily forgetting that Alex can’t see him because he’s got his head tilted back in the chair, eyes closed. “John?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Alex is back up and across the room. “You sure you’re ok?”

“Fine, just tired.” Alex drops a kiss to his forehead.”You could have slept in.” Alex says and John smiles a bit.

“It’s more fun here.” 

“You just sit and watch me work.”

“Yeah, but it’s nice being with you.” Alex smiles again. 

“You want to get some food with me, they’ve got cheese danishes in the lobby.” John turns up his nose, knowing they’re likely the kind you get out of a box at the supermarket, but he gets up anyway. He stands a little too quickly, his sight blurring for a moment, yellow creeping onto the corners of his vision. He ignores it and wraps an arm around Alex, if he can eat something he’ll be fine, he knows that, even if that something is a boxed pastry, and for all he knows they have protein bars and bananas out there. The make it out the door, but John’s balance is faltering. 

“Babe, hey what’s wrong?” His vision clouds entirely, and he can’t see, Alex’s voice seems far away, like his head is underwater. “John! John!” There’s the sound of racing footsteps and the world fades before he hits the floor. 

Madison is standing over him when he finally opens his eyes and Alex is pacing behind him on the phone. Jefferson sulking in the corner with Burr and Washington standing at the end of the couch. 

“Hey.” John mutters and Alex is next to him in an instant. 

“John, what happened? Are you ok? I’m on the phone with 911 now, do they need to send someone?” John shakes his head, regretting it a moment later when it sends a shock of pain up his neck. 

“I’m alright, low blood sugar. I need to eat something.”

“Exactly what I told him.” Madison says, passing him a protein bar and a bottle of water. John takes a bite, leaning back into the couch cushions, they must have moved him here.

“Is this a normal thing? Is it going to be an issue? Do you need…”

“Hamilton.” Washington says sternly and his mouth snaps shut. “Give him a moment, and then you can bombard your poor  fiancé with questions.” John cracks a small smile, and Alex dismisses the woman on the phone, tells him that everything’s ok now and that he’s grateful for her help. 

“It’s alright Alex.” John says, taking a small bite. “I just didn’t eat anything this morning.”

“All of this because you skipped breakfast? Gives a new meaning to the most important meal of the day.” 

“I had a light dinner last night as well, it used to be a bigger issue in middle school.”

“Did you hit your head? I tried to catch you but I wasn’t sure if…”

“I’m alright.” Alex sighs in relief and then stops mid breath.

“As in you’re actually alright, or is this like before when you said you were fine and then passed out.”

“I’m alright now, just needed to eat something.” Madison stands and waves for Jefferson and Burr to follow him out of the room, Washington stays behind for a moment.

“You can head home if you’d like.” He says. “You’ve never had a problem catching up and works been slow the last week, if something urgent comes up I’ll call you, alright?” Alex nods and the Washington follows the others. 

“As soon as you feel like you can walk we’re going home.” Alex says the moment the door closes.

“Alex, I’m fine. I can get a cab home if you’re worried. I’ll be fine on my own.” Alex shakes his head. “You heard Washington, I’ve got the day off.” 

“You worked when you had the stomach flu, I’ll be fine on my own.” He’s moving to sit up and Alex shoves him back.

“Eat first, then we’ll go.” John sighs and takes a bite from the bar, about halfway done now. Alex is packing up his bag while John just sits there, chewing at the heavily processed protein bar. Alex throws both their bags over his shoulder and John gets to his feet slowly after pulling his coat on. Alex takes his hand as they take the elevator back down the stairs, and head out of the building, the chilly air cooling his cheeks. 

Back in the car John leans his seat back and Alex takes his hand from across the console, resting them on John’s chest as he drives home with one hand on the wheel. He closes his eyes, not wanting to study the ceiling of the car.

“You taking a nap?”

“No, maybe when we get home though.” Alex lifts their entwined hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of John’s hand, where the engagement ring rests. 

“Love you.” Alex says. 

“Love you too. John says sleepily, maybe he will take a little nap now, he hadn’t slept well last night, and he and Alex had been up a later than usual entertaining some more primal desires. 

By the time they’ve parked John is fast asleep, and Alex uses his free hand to retrieve his phone and take a picture of him with his hand curled tightly around Alex’s. Making sure a few of them have his face blocked, so that if John wants to post them he can. While John’s blogs are more domestic Alex’s are still filled up with pictures and excerpts of the two them, though he blurs out John’s face when he asks. He’d never been very comfortable with the internet having his image, his writing, his recipes, food and nature photography, sure, but not his picture. 

“Hey, babe, we’re home.” He shakes John’s shoulder softly. He’s slow to open his eyes, but when he does Alex is smiling at him. “I’ll grab our bags and then we can go curl up on the couch, ok?” John nods and Alex presses a gentle kiss to his mouth, a hooked finger turning his chin up. John fumbles with the keys at the door, but gets it before Alex can make it up the stairs to the door with their bags. 

Inside, John falls heavily onto the couch, not even bothering to change out of the dress pants and button down shirt. Alex leaves their computer bags on the kitchen table and heads to the bedroom, changing into a loose t-shirt and shedding the binder, his dysphoria was nearly non-existent when he was by himself or with just John, because John knew who he was without his figure being the “socially acceptable” version of himself, and grabbed some pajamas for John. He was curled around a pillow on the couch and Alex felt terrible about waking him up again but it seemed like the kinder alternative to letting him sleep in his clothes which he would likely wake up uncomfortable in. He unbuttons the shirt and lays it over the back of the chair, leaving him in the tank-top and helps him out of the pants and John pulls the fleeces pants over his legs. He doesn’t bother turning on the tv, just wiggles between John and the couch so that John can curl up against his chest and presses a soft kiss to the top of this head. 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, I'm kind of basing this off my own experiences I used to have major blood sugar issues when I skipped breakfast when I was younger. I passed out once during school and I've passed out twice while at church with school because of not eating properly.  
> if you have any requests my tumblr is oncetherelivedaboy.tumblr.com


End file.
